Reborn Into the Silkroad
by PockysaysRawr
Summary: When Giannini's newest invention malfunctions, the tenth family's guardians find themselves thrown into a world of magic and monsters. If they want to return home, the famiglia will have to learn how to adapt and survive. KHR/Silkroad crossover.


Hello, and welcome. RItS is a collaboration between myself and my close friend squalosaysrawrrr. Though I was the one who insisted we write a crossover together, he's the one who came up with the idea to throw Reborn characters into Silkroad.

Silkroad Online is an mmorpg that we play, based on the ancient silk road trade route that spanned between China and Europe. The game has many different masteries, and we've tried to match each KHR character with the right weapons and skills. Initially, we planned on only using Tsuna and his guardians in this fic. Alex said that we needed Bianchi so that every mastery would have a character, and then I crammed Ken and Kakipii in because I wanted them dammit!

Disclaimer: iSilkroad Online (sadly) belongs to Joymax. Reborn and all the characters belong to Akira Amano (who does a damn good job with it. :D)

Now, without further stalling for time, let what must be done, be done!

* * *

"What's the meaning of this, Reborn?"

The tiny hitman had gathered the Vongola guardians at Nami Middle with no explanation- only an order to bring their weapons. All six of Tsuna's guardians had arrived, and Chikusa and Ken had slipped in to keep an eye on Chrome. Reborn was perched atop a desk, and a large cardboard desk lay open in front of him.

"I didn't stutter, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, kicking his student in the face and landing back on the desk with ease. "Put your weapons in the box," Reborn ordered, ignoring his student's whimpers of pain, "everything you've got. Consider it another form of training."

"Eh?!"

"Hahaha, we're playing that game again?"

"After everything we went through-!"

"THIS SOUNDS EXTREME!"

"Kyahahaha, Lambo-san is already the strongest!"

"Hmph."

Once the guardians had finished voicing their opinions and complaints, (Chrome remained silent at the back of the group, a respective distance from Ken and Chikusa) Reborn continued.

"Everything goes into the box. Yamamoto, put your sword on the floor for now."

The tenth Vongola family reluctantly obliged, placing their various equipment in the box. "You too," Reborn called, nodding to the boys from Kokuyo. Ken scowled, and Chikusa frowned, but they both stepped forward to deposit their teeth and yoyos into the carton.

"Alright, now that that's done with, we can begin. Giannini, bring it in!"

"I suddenly don't feel safe," Tsuna whimpered as Giannini wheeled a gigantic drill-like contraption into the room.

"Reborn-san, that guy's going to kill us all!" Gokudera yelled, instinctively patting his body, looking for dynamite.

"Don't worry, Hayato, I'm here for you!" called a horribly familiar voice.

"Sis! Guh!" Gokudera collapsed, twitching, on the floor.

"Oh Hayato… stop thinking of your sister like that," Bianchi scolded. "Reborn-san, thank you for inviting me."

"I didn't, but thank you for coming. Now, Giannini, let's see what that new toy can do."

"It's still in testing, Reborn-san…"

"Turn it on anyways."

"Reborn, Giannini, don't!" Tsuna yelled, running forward in an attempt to stop the mechanic. Unfortunately, Giannini had already turned the strange machine on. A loud whirring noise filled the room, and the contraption began to glow bright white. Reborn frowned and donned a pair of Leon-sunglasses and the floor dissolved into nothingness.

"Tenth! I can't see you!"

"It's extremely bright!"

"L-Lambo-san doesn't want to play anymore!"

"Ken? Chikusa?"

By the time the light dimmed, the room was empty, save for Giannini, his strange machine, and the box full of weapons.

"That… wasn't supposed to happen…" Giannini groaned, as the machine began to smoke and spew sparks.

_So heavy…_

_Feels like I'm falling…_

_Is this death? Am I… dead?_

_Too much water…_

Eh?

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly. He was floating on a body of calm, cold water- a lake, perhaps. High above him towered a city suspended over the lagoon by gigantic pillars, and connected to the land by long bridges. Tsuna immediately began to panic.

"HELP! REBORN! SOMEONE! I CAN'T SWIM! I'M GONNA DIE!"

Something big and green drifted lazily past him, blinking its shiny black eyes…

"ENZIO?!"


End file.
